


Going Home

by llama_chan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel visit England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parents

Now that her and Daniel were more serious and he had already introduced her to his family, she decided it was time to introduce him to hers. However, she was nervous as she hadn't seen her parents she left to join the S.O.E and she hadn't spoken to them either. 

Sat in the back of a cab, she continuously moved her hands or straightened her already straightened clothes, until Daniel placed a hand on hers.  
"It'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her.   
"Easy for you to say, but I haven't spoken to them since I left to help with the efforts in the war." 

They rounded the corner leading into the drive way. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the cab to retrieve their suitcases. Both walked up to the door. Once there she placed her bag down and knocked. 

Suddenly the door opened and an older women enveloped Peggy into a tight hug. When she let go, her face became stern. "Margret Elizabeth Carter, how dare you leave without warning and not speak to us for over eight years. Your father and I thought you were dead. Now where is my blasted handkerchief." She checked her pockets for the said item and proceeded to wipe away some of the tears before she pulled Peggy back into a tight hug, as more and more tears fell down her face. 

"Mum I'm sorry, I really am."   
The older woman let go and gave her daughter a quick once over to make sure she was alright, before turning her gaze over to the nervous man behind her. "Mum this is Daniel Sousa."   
"Hello Mrs. Carter, pleasure to finally meet you. Peg told me that you're an amazing cook."  
"Did she now, well if you want to sample my cooking, you two had better come in then. Oh that means I will have to set up a bedroom for you then. Peggy you will be sleeping in your old room."

 

Later on when Peggy's father returned home they were sat at the dinner table.  
"Peg sure wasn't lying when she said you was a good cook."  
"Why thank you Daniel."  
"So Daniel you are dating my daughter right." A nod, " Then I feel sorry for you, she does take after her mother." Both Peggy and Mrs. Carter playfully slapped his arms. "But, I have to know what your intentions are with her."  
"Well Mr. Carter, I want nothing more then for your daughter to be happy, I have since the the first day she walked in to the bullpen and into my life, and if she wants me then I will do everything in my power to make her happy."  
Peggy felt as if her heart just skipped a beat. "Daniel." Was all she said before she hugged the man next to her, then let go once she remembered that her parents were watching. They returned back to eating and made small talk about Peggy and Daniel's childhood. 

When they had finished eating, Peggy offered to help her mum clear up. So as they were in the kitchen Daniel prepared himself.   
"Mr. Carter, I know you've just met me, but I was wondering, now that me and Peggy have been seeing each other for over a year, if I could-"  
"Have my blessing to marry her?"  
"Yes sir. I love your daughter and I-I-I would never do anything to hurt her-"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes, you have my blessing. I like you, you are the first guy Peggy has met, that I've liked straight away. But I'm just wondering, when are you planning on asking her? Do you have a ring?"  
"Soon, I should hope. A-and no, I was going to buy one soon."  
Mr. Carter stood up and walked over to a cabinet, where he pulled out a small white box. "Here, it was my mother's, I was going to give it to Michael when he found someone but unfortunately he was killed in action. I want you to give this to Peggy when you ask her, to keep it in the family." It was a diamond ring, not too intricate and not too simple either, clearly stating that it must have cost a fortune.  
"Th-th-thank you sir, I don't know what to say." 

 

They could hear the women chatting and getting closer. Daniel scooped up the ring and placed it in his jacket pocket.   
"So what have my two favourite men been talking about." Peggy said when she sat next to Daniel.   
"Just a little bit more about when you were a child."  
Peggy covered her face with her hands and groaned slightly.


	2. Under the tree

Daniel thought he knew how Peggy worked by now. He knew she wouldn't want a fancy restaurant and a big diamond ring, but, a simpler thing that came from the heart.

~~ earlier that evening ~~

"I'm so bored."  
"Peg, how about you show me some of your favourite places from when you were a child."  
"That's a great idea. Let me grab my purse and we can go."

 

They made their way around Hampstead, stopping at an old sweet shop she often (very often) went to as a child. They stopped at various shops and little spots where she told him stories.

They slowly made their way round to the park and Daniel quickly checked his pocket again.

~~ Peggy POV ~~

I had been slightly ahead of Daniel, leading the way and pointing out places I had often frequented as a child. When we got to the park I took his hand and dragged him up to 'the' place. 'The' place being where Michael and I loved to sit and watch the clouds go by, to forget everything just for a little while.

"Me and my brother used to come her everyday and just watch the world go by." I started. "We always sat in the same place, come rain or shine, just tucked under that big oak tree."   
"It is a beautiful spot."  
"Yes it is."

We laid under the tree, watching the stars as they started to appear.   
"Um, Daniel?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"No."

~~ Daniel POV ~~

"Will you marry me?"  
"No."

I finally had mustered up the courage to ask her then she went and asked me.  
"What... Why... I thought... It's too soon isn't it... ugh... I'm such an idi-"  
I sat up and pressed my lips to her.

"No. Will you do the honour of marrying me?" I pulled out the small white box. She sat there looking at me wide eyed.  
"You're a bloody wanker, do you know that?"  
"Mmm... yeah but it's not my fault. I was going to ask you then you beat me to it. So you're either going to say 'No' as I did decline yours or you're going to yes because you love me."  
"Yes. I will marry you but you're still an arse." She took the ring out of the box and placed on her finger, before tackling me back down onto the ground.

"Question."  
"Hmm?"  
"Where did you get such a beautiful ring from. I somehow recognise it but I can't place where it's from."   
"Well that would be because it was your Grandmother's. Your dad gave it to me."   
"So not only are you an arse but you are now a very unorganised wanker."  
"But you love me. And that's another thing, as my fiancée you are no longer allowed to call me an arse; wanker or whatever else that is rude and insulting." I said trying not to laugh.


End file.
